


Detroit: Become Venom

by TheoGotIntoxicated



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoGotIntoxicated/pseuds/TheoGotIntoxicated
Summary: In a world that has only just come to accept Androids as people, things go off the rails when an alien symbiote bonds with an easily irritable detective. When a series of grisly murders begin occurring around Detroit, Gavin, Venom and their partner take to the streets to eliminate the problem, though there is some difference of opinion on how to end the threat.





	Detroit: Become Venom

Gavin sat in the mess he called an apartment, sweat rolling down his forehead, knuckles white as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He could feel it within him, sitting in his guts like some unknown cold lump, but he couldn’t hear the voice from before.

“What… the fuck… are you?” Gavin tried to stop his voice from shaking, but it was next to impossible.

 **“I am… lost…”** Gavin was surprised; the voice had been more… ravenous earlier. Now, it seemed almost afraid, as if Gavin had cornered it. **“I was… weakened earlier. I lashed out…”**

“Lashed out? You almost killed that guy!” The voice was certainly understating things; Gavin had felt the creature’s hunger, like a bottomless well of savage desperation. “You were talking about eating people!”

 **“I have… episodes. My former host was bad, hollow, empty of any honour. Their violence made me do bad things, want to do bad things.”** There was a pause. **“You are a police officer?”**

Gavin was confused, the sudden change of topic catching him off guard. “I’m a detective, what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

The voice paused, Gavin, feeling the creature’s conflicted thoughts churning around within him. **“You are a detective. You hunt bad people. We can do good things together.”**

Gavin stood, shaking his head. “This is all way too fucking confusing. I don’t even know what the fuck you are.”

**“My name is… I don’t really have one.”**

“That’s fuckin’ helpful.”

 **“My previous owner called me… Venom…”** Gavin stifled a laugh. **“The name amuses you?”**

“Calling you Venom is gonna take some getting used to.” He shook his head. “Between you and my dipshit of a partner, I’m gonna need more fucking sleep.”

 **“Who is your partner? Is he a detective like you?”** Venom was a curious little bastard, and he was about to make that point abundantly clear when his phone began vibrating on the counter. He was pleasantly surprised to remember that he hadn’t somehow destroyed his phone when his apartment had been trashed; something wasn’t clear about the events of.

“He’s the dipshit on the other end of this call.” He told the creature as he grabbed the phone and stabbed down at the green button. “What’d you want, tin can?”

“Good morning, Detective Reed.” Nines voice brought him back to reality somewhat, grounding him in a day that’d been full of strange and weird shit. “You’re an hour late for work; Captain Fowler asked me to call you and remind you that you have work you should be getting on with.”

 **“Is that him? Do we like Tin Can?”** It didn’t help that he was trying to listen to Nines, ignore Venom and find clothes as he scoured his apartment, wishing he hadn’t messed up everything so much.

“Overslept, I’ll be in soon.”

“You’d better hurry; even Lieutenant Anderson is in before you.” Shit, he really was late. “I’ll begin work on our case, do try to hurry, I’d hate to prove I can do your job better than you can.”

Gavin hung up. He didn’t need Nines irritating him on top of the rest of the shit that’d gone down so far.

**“You’re panicking.”**

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

 **“My name is Venom.”** He’d have to teach the creature sarcasm if this was gonna work out and provided Gavin didn’t deem it necessary to get rid of the fucking thing. **“You are looking for clothes, correct?”**

“Yes, now shut-“ Before he could finish, he felt something ripple through his body, as what almost looked like black, goopy threads began sprouting from his body, wrapping themselves around him. “What the fuck?!”

 **“I can mimic clothes, amongst other things.”** Its tone was almost smug, proud to show itself off. **“We should leave; there might be people to help.”**

Gavin thought about that as he locked his apartment, walking quickly out his building and beginning the walk to the precinct. “You’re just talking in my head, right? I don’t wanna have to worry about you attracting attention at work.”

 **“I will remain hidden, Detective. I do not wish to be discovered by other people unless we are helping people.”** It was silent for a second, then added. **“Other people can be cruel.”**

“You’re talking about the last guy, right?” Gavin knew enough to put two and two together. “What were they like?”

He couldn’t exactly understand the creature’s feelings at this point, but he was sure he felt it shudder. **“They were… evil. They enjoyed hurting other people, making me do things I didn’t want to do at first.”**

“At first?” Gavin didn’t like the sound of that. He knew full well that he wasn’t the most level-headed guy at times; he didn’t need to be worrying about this thing getting volatile and murdering people indiscriminately.

 **“My feelings can be influenced by my host. If my host wants to do bad things, I get angry.”** Before Gavin could pose any further questions, Venom answered it for him. **“As long as you help people, we will refrain from eating people… unless they really deserve it.”**

That was… a bit better, Gavin thought, as they got closer to the precinct. So long as he could keep the monster aimed at bad people, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad being partnered with it.

**“I think we will make good partners too.”**

“Can you read my thoughts?”

**“Yes. And I’m not a monster. I’m a Symbiote.”**

“I don’t know what that is.”

**“I am from the planet Klyntar.”**

“You’re from space?” Okay, so maybe there was more to this than he’d thought, but he’d have to keep that to himself, he thought as he arrived at the precinct. Today was a day where could have really done with the day off, he was already dreading having to interact with his colleagues, knowing he was gonna have Fowler on his ass and was gonna have to put up with whatever crap Connor, Anderson and Nines were almost definitely gonna come out with. Plus Tina would chew him out for being late; there would be no end of jokes about why he was both late and looking like the mess that he did.

**“You are worried about interacting with your boss? Why? Is he dangerous?”**

“Less worried about it, more hoping you won’t freak out and eat him when I get pissed at him shouting at me.”

Gavin could feel Venom thinking, like a ripple flowing through his body. **“I will try to keep quiet.”**

“Nearly two hours late, Reed!” Fowler was particularly pissed off this morning, though the reason was lost on Gavin as he tried to engage with his Captain, and try to ignore Nines standing behind him, and the new feeling of Venom in his body. The being was staying quiet, as it had said it would, but he could still feel its thoughts shifting around, as it did it’s best to try not and distract Gavin.

“Sorry, sir. Had a rough night,” he said, avoiding eye contact with the Captain.

“Well, sorry to cut into your lie-in, Detective, but I don’t keep you around here to look pretty! You have cases to work, and I expect you to come in on time to work them!”

**“Gavin,”**

“I’ll get right on it, Sir,”

**“Gavin,”**

“And if I hear from one more officer that you’ve been arguing with Anderson or complaining about one of our Android detectives, I’ll see to it personally that you’re suspended for at least a month!”

**“I know you can hear me, Gavin.”**

“Captain Fowler,” Nines chimed in, “I have already begun work on Detective Reed’s assignments, and I will keep an eye on him to ensure that he works to a sufficient standard today.” Gavin scowled. He wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed at Nines undermining him or be grateful that he’d tried to help pull him out of the fire.

 **“The Tin Can is our friend?”** Right now, Gavin had to agree with the creature in his head. **“Is that how all humans show their gratitude?”** Gavin felt blood rush to his cheeks as he pushed Venom from his thoughts. That was something that he didn’t want the Symbiote getting involved with.

Fowler shook his head. “Get back to work, the both of you.” Gavin followed Nines out of the office, the pair of them wandering back to Gavin’s desk.

**“Is the Tin Can good? He doesn’t smell like normal people, and you think he’s good and bad. Does he need eating?”**

“He wouldn’t taste very good,” Gavin replied, glad that Venom could hear his thoughts, some of the things he could see the Symbiote asking him would best not be discussed out loud.

**“That’s not what you think.”**

“Can you stop poking around inside my head please?”

**“I don’t have much else to do, Gavin. And your thoughts are very loud.”**

The pair sat down at the desk, Gavin slumped into his chair while Nines perched on the edge of the desk. “You’re welcome, Detective.”

Gavin scowled. “Shut up,” his tone betraying the underlying gratitude. “Nobody asked you to cover for me.”

“If I hadn’t had, there was a chance the Captain could’ve reassigned me.”

“You’re saying you wouldn’t prefer to be assigned to someone else?” Nine’s looked down at Gavin’s curious and smug expression.

“It would be problematic… it was a long process to make you as cooperative as you are now. I’d hate for that to have been a waste of my time.” Gavin’s scowl returned. “If it’d make you less irritable, I could fetch your morning coffee for you.”

“I can do it myself… piece of shit Android.” He mumbled various profanities under his breath as he made his way to the break room, which was empty except for Tina, who sipped a coffee of her own.

“Sup Reed,” she said, not looking up from the article she was reading. “I heard you were late in this morning, heavy night last night?”

Gavin sighed as he made himself a coffee, the powerful scent hitting him like a freight train, as the tiredness that still clung to him dissipating quickly. “You could say that.”

“So what’s up with this new assignment of yours? Surprised you got anything interesting from the Captain with how pissed he is with you.”

Gavin turned, his brow furrowed. “The fuck you talking about?”

Tina shrugged. “I dunno, dude. I just heard it from someone earlier. I got one of your deviant cases to deal with.”

“So I still have to work with Nines and now I’m dealing with something even worse than the Deviants?” This was just his fucking luck, though he had to admit he was curious about what Fowler might have in store for him. “You hear anything else about it?”

Tina shook her head. “I already told you, I just heard that you were being reassigned to a new case,” she said, getting up and pulling on her jacket. “Now I’ve gotta go, they want me to look into those Androids at Elijah Kamski’s house.”

“There were deviants at Kamski’s place?”

“Yeah, few of those Chloe’s he always kept around.”

 **“What’s a Chloe?”** Gavin jumped, almost having forgotten the Symbiote was rattling around up there. Tina gave him an odd look, before heading out coffee in hand.

“Damnit, don’t scare me like that.”

**“Why were you scared? Did you forget about me?”**

“What? Yeah, I kinda did when you didn’t talk for a while. I’m not exactly used to you yet.” Venom was quiet for a while after that, Gavin almost getting the impression that the Symbiote was upset with him.  He headed back to his desk, finding Nines sat in his chair examining the computer. “You find that new case of ours?”

“I did, seems like a rather suspicious homicide, several victims all killed with what appear to be claws or hands.”

“Seriously? Captain’s got us working on a standard homicide?”

Nines turned to him, an eyebrow raised as if to question the detective’s stupid words. “You heard me say that they’d been killed with claws? Do you find a lot of homicides where the perpetrator has torn the victims apart?”

 **“I could’ve done that.”** Venom paused, seemingly looking over the evidence as if through Gavin’s eyes. **“That looks like something I could’ve done.”**

“Did you do it?” Gavin asked silently, not wanting to be bonded with a murderer. He knew he had enough of a temper already, without being bonded to a potentially psychotic alien.

 **“I didn’t, I was just saying I could’ve done that.”** There was a pause. **“Probably better.”**

Gavin shook his head. Great, a competitive and potentially murderous alien. “Alright, Tin  Can, let’s get over there.”

“Glad to see you’re ready to do your job,” Nines commented, his tone making it really hard to keep from letting Venom eating his head.


End file.
